


You Belong With Me

by PerfectlyWrong



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyWrong/pseuds/PerfectlyWrong
Summary: Lara Jean and Peter Kavinsky have been friends since childhood, and now they both study in the same college. When things started to change in their lives, their friendship had also become something different with a fake dating thing.





	You Belong With Me

It was a week before she started her Junior Year classes at UVA and Peter, Lara Jean's best friend since midle school, was helping her move to the apartment where she would live next to the campus, where he also lived. 

"I can’t believe you're going to share an apartment with Chris, Covey. That girl is crazy." Peter said to Lara Jean. 

He started calling her by her last name when he joined the lacrosse team in high school and his teammates started calling him only Kavinsky, his last name, and he never stopped. 

"Don’t talk like that, Peter. Chris is a great friend and we understand each other very well. And I even think it's cool sometimes that she tries to get me out of my comfort zone, you know. If it wasn’t for her, I'd probably never go to a college party.” She said. 

Chris had been Lara Jean's roommate the year before and they had done so well that they decided that at Junior Year they would rent a small apartment and live together rather than try their luck again with roommates in college dormitories. The biggest acquaintance of all was that Chris was Gen's cousin, Peter's girlfriend since high school, but they can’t stand each other. 

"Sorry, I know you like her, but Gen and her don't get along so I've never heard anything good about Chris. And I can't believe how small the world is so that you have been placed in the same room as her." 

"I think it was a coincidence, too, but their relationship is between them, I have nothing to do with it. Besides, Gen and I were never exactly friends." 

During high school Gen has always been mean to Lara Jean. Always making jokes about her clothes or her style, or about her never dating anyone, and though Peter always tries to soften the situation and make excuses for Gen's behavior, he knew that. 

"Yeah, I know." He said softly. 

"Can you put this box in the living room and help me get the rest in the car, please?" Lara Jean asked to change the subject. 

She didn't like to talk about Gen with Peter, because although she was always a bitch with Lara Jean, she was Peter's girlfriend for almost 6 years (on and off). The two fought all the time, but Lara Jean knew that Peter would never leave Gen. Every time they had finished she had been the one who had dismissed him and he would always come back when she called him back. And even in different colleges, Peter always found a way to go and visit Gen who was 2 hours away. 

They were finishing undoing the last boxes in the kitchen when they heard Chris enter the apartment. 

"Honey, I'm home!" She found them in the kitchen and dropped the box she was carrying. "Hey, LJ! Hello, Kavinsky. I didn't expect to find you here. I thought you were with my she devil cousin today, enjoying the last moments in hell before she went back to college." 

"Hey, Chris." Peter answered seriously. "Actually, Gen already went back to college. It was yesterday, so I decided to help Covey here with the move in today." 

"Lucky you, Kavinsky, one day less in hell!" 

"Hey, Chris! Why don't we get your other things while Peter finishes here?" Lara Jean said when she saw the face that Peter was doing for Chris. He didn't like how she talked about his girlfriend that way. 

When the two of them were alone picking up the boxes in Chris's car, she told Lara Jean seriously. 

"You need to get away from Peter, LJ. I know you're friends, but I also know you're in love with him. Don't even try to deny it! You'll never be able to move on if every time you look aside he's there. And we both know he will not leave Gen." 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chris, we're just friends, we've been friends since we were kids." 

"Okay, LJ, do it your way and keep denying what everyone can see except for Peter." 

 

\------------------------------------ 

The following week the classes began and Lara Jean was happy to resume her study routine and meet again with her college friends. She was never a very social person but had friends from study groups and sometimes even spent the night with them for dinner or going to some party on campus when one of them dragged her along. She never went to parties by choice. If she could, she would spend every night reading or watching movies in her bedroom or baking cookies. 

She and Peter had arranged to have lunch together that first day and met at the campus restaurant. They always tried to see each other as much as possible during the week, even if Peter always had some training or some lacrosse game and Lara Jean had study groups and clubs, they always tried to find some time to talk. 

"So, Covey, how has it been the first day back?" He asked between bites on the sandwich he was eating. 

"It's been good till now." She answered as she ate her salad. "I had two classes in the morning, and the teachers seem nice. And your day? Already have a game scheduled?" 

"I only had one class in the morning and it was very quiet. I'll have another class in the afternoon and then I'll have practice. We will have the first game in 15 days, so the coach is picking up heavy. That's the hard part of been in the team, you know. While everyone was still on vacation, we were already back on campus training." 

"Yeah, I know, but look on the bright side, at least being on the team allows you to have a scholarship that the rest of us don't have." 

"It's true. I don't know how I would do without this scholarship. I don't know if my mother would be able to keep me at the college alone, since we can't count on my father." 

Peter's parents had split up when he was in midle school and his father married another woman and started a new family, and since then he never sought much or helped the two children he already had. This was a great hurt that Peter always carried with him and that prevented him from letting his father approach on the rare occasions when he tried. 

They were eating in a comfortable silence when she felt someone tapping her shoulder and she looked to see who it was. 

"Hey, Lara Jean, how was your summer?" It was Harry, one of her study mates who was always very nice and handsome. He was a little shorter than Peter, with beautiful green eyes and dark hair, and though he wasn't an athlete he had a seemingly well-defined body. 

"Hey, Harry!" Lara Jean answered by standing up to hug him. "My summer was good, and yours? Do you remember my friend Peter?" 

"Hey, man." Peter said extending a hand to Harry with a serious face, measuring Harry up and down. 

"Of course, I do remember. Hello, Peter!" Harry answered with a smile on his face and shaking the hand that Peter held out to him. "My summer was good too. We need to see if we'll have any class together this semester to match our study sessions." He said returning his attention to Lara Jean. 

"Yes! I'll send you a message later with my classes, ok? So we can schedule." 

"I'll wait, then! See you later, LJ. Bye, Peter." And he turned to leave the restaurant. 

"So, Covey, did he ever invite you on a date?" 

"What?" Lara Jean asked, turning to look at Peter after seeing Harry leave. 

"C'mon, Lara Jean? This guy's been into you for a long time, I can't believe he ever asked you out." 

"No, he didn't ask 'cause you're wrong, Peter. Harry's just a friend, just like you." 

"Yeah, you can only be blind, Covey." 

 

\------------------------------------ 

"Hey, LJ, I'm going to a party tonight and you have to go with me." Chris said as she walked into their apartment on Friday afternoon, at the end of the first week of classes. 

"Oh no, Chris... I'm tired..." 

"Don't even start, LJ, you're going to, I'm trying to get to this guy who's going to be there and you need to get out and meet more people, no more waiting for Peter forever." 

"Can you stop talking about it? I've already said that I'm not waiting for anyone, we're friends." 

"Great, that means you're free to go out and meet somebody nice, you need it." 

"Hey, I've had dates!" 

"Yeah, they've never really come to anything. Seriously, Lara Jean, you need to get laid and relax." 

"Chris, that's not how it works for me, I'm not going to have sex with someone I don't have a relationship with." 

"It works for me, and anyway, even if yor're not going to have sex, you're going to this party with me, you need to have more fun! 

"Okay, if you want it so bad I'll go with you, but I'm going home early." 

"Ok deal!" 

"Later that night Lara Jean was looking herself in the mirror, studying the clothes Chris had chosen for her." 

"I don't know, no, Chris... This outfit seems a bit too provocative for me." 

"She's just right amont of sexy, LJ. You have a great body and you need to show it off." 

She was wearing tight jeans and a cropped blouse showing her belly and a generous neckline, high heels and a makeup that was not overdone, but with the eyes a little darker than she was accustomed to wearing, and her hair loose and with the edges curled. 

"I feel exposed dressed like this, Chris." 

"You're always in that mini skirts, Lara Jean. What's the difference?" 

"My skirts are cute, not sexy. That's the difference." 

"Do you think the guys do not keep looking at your legs when you walk in? I've already caught up with Peter looking.And that hot friend of yours, Harry? He does not take his eyes off you when you're in the mini- skirt." 

"Is not true." 

"Oh, you're so dense, Lara Jean." 

 

\------------------------------------ 

The party that Chris took her was in a fraternity not far from their apartment and ended up having more people that Lara Jean knew than she imagined that would have. She met some classmates with whom she talked a little and Peter and Harry were there too. She was talking to Hanna from her baking club when Peter joined them in the conversation. All of Lara Jean's friends knew Peter, the "hot friend," as they called him, because he always stopped to talk when he saw her on campus. 

"You look really good, Covey." He said looking her up and down. 

They were talking about the first week of class when Harry approached. 

"Hey, Lara Jean! Do you want to dance?" Harry asked as he stood beside her, one hand outstretched. 

She glanced to the side and saw some people dancing on an improvised dance floor in the middle of the living room. 

"Hmm, okay, I guess, but I need to warn you that I'm not a good dancer." 

"Okay, I'll watch your feet then!" He answered laughing and pulling her by the hand. 

Lara Jean was actually having fun with Harry, who was a much better dancer than she was when she saw that Peter, who was still talking to Hanna, was looking at her. He looked serious, as if he were studying the scene in front of him, and then she smiled and wagged at him, and he smiled back, turning his attention to the conversation with Hanna. She kept dancing with Harry for a few more songs until they were both tired and he offered to get her a drink and she went back to the place where her friends were talking while she waited for him. Chris was already gone with the guy she was in for a long time. 

"Having fun, Covey?" Peter asked as she approached them. 

"Yes, I am. Harry is really good dancer actually, so it is easy for me to follow." She replied with a smile on her face, but noticed that he was still a little serious. "Has anything happened to you, Peter? I'm finding you a bit serious tonight." 

"Nothing much, just an argument with Gen over the phone. She's always complaining when I say I'm going to a party, like I'm going to do something wrong, when she's going to parties all the time." 

Lara Jean never knew what to answer when he complained about Gen because she didn't want to step on his toes. And then, if she said anything, she would be the bad friend when he would make up with his girlfriend again, as he always did, so she would just let him complain and listen quietly. 

"Hey, Lara Jean, is beer good for you?" Harry asked, handing her a red cup when he got close to them, saving her from having to answer anything to Peter. 

"Yes, thanks, Harry." She replied with a smile. 

They all continued a lively conversation for a few hours until Lara Jean began to feel tired and decided it was time to go home. 

"I'll take you, Covey." Peter said. "I'm leaving, too." 

"You don't have to. I can take her home, Peter." Harry said. 

Peter stared at them, as did Hanna, waiting for Lara Jean to say something. 

"It's okay, Peter." She finally said, deciding that Chris was right and that she should allow herself to meet someone nice rather than wait a lifetime for Peter (not that she would admit it). "Harry can come with me. You can go to your dorm, you don't have to worry about me." 

Peter lived in a frat house not far from hers and Chris' apartment and would certainly make more sense if he take her home, but she wanted Harry to take her. 

"Oh, okay, Covey. See you later?" 

"Yes, I'll see you later. Bye, Hanna!" 

"Bye, Lara Jean! See you in class!" 

Lara Jean and Harry walked the few blocks together to her apartment after she had sent a text to Chris that she was going home. They kept up a friendly conversation all the time, laughing about funny things that had happened during the group's study sessions. When they arrived at the door of her building she decided she would not invite him in, at least not yet. 

"Thanks for walking with me, Harry. See you later?" 

"You're welcome, Lara Jean. Yes, I'll see you later." 

She kissed him on the cheek and walked into the building. When she was lying on her bed she was thinking that maybe it was not a bad idea to spend a little more time with Harry when hes phone rang with a notification. 

Peter K.: Did you get home safely, Covey? 

Lara Jean: Yes, I'm already lying down. Don't worry, Harry didn't kidnap me and I'm still alive. 

Peter K: I'm always attentive. I can't risk losing my best friend to a possible kidnapper. 😉 

 

\------------------------------------ 

"You and Harry have been pretty close in the past few days, haven't you?" Chris asked about two weeks after the party as they prepared dinner. 

"Yeah, I think so... He invited me to dinner on Friday night. He said it's a date." Lara Jean said as if it were nothing. 

"What?! And you tell me this like you're telling me you're going to do the groceries?" 

"It's no big deal, Chris. Only one dinner. And I've been to dates before." 

"Yeah, but never with a guy as hot as Harry. And Kavinsky, he already knows that?" 

"No. I haven't seen him since Harry asked, and I don't want to make a big deal out of it either. Like I said, it's just dinner. Besides, Peter is my friend, not my boyfriend, he doesn't need to know everything that happens to me." 

"I know... Maybe I should not tell him anyway. Remember last year, the two times you decided to go on dates, he was finding fault with the guys you dated." 

"He was just trying to take care of me, Chris. And I didn't really like those guys at all." 

"Of course you didn't like it. How would you like them when you compare all the guys with the great Kavinsky?" 

"I don't compare anyone, Chris. This is your imagination." 

"Yup..." 

That Friday night Lara Jean and Harry had their first date and she really had fun with him. Harry was smart and funny, and very handsome. When he took her home at the end of the night he was very kind and just kissed her lips once, trying nothing more. 

"I had so much fun tonight, Lara Jean. I hope we can do it again." 

"I had a lot of fun too, Harry. Thank you for inviting me. Surely we can do it again. See you later?" 

"Yes, I'll see you later. Good night, Lara Jean." 

"Good night, Harry." 

Lara Jean was still smiling as she entered the apartment and found Peter on the couch, sitting with his face in his hands. He looked devastated. 

"Peter? What are you doing here? It's all right?" 

"Hey, Covey..." He turned to look at her and looked relieved to see her. "Chris let me in when she was leaving for a date. She said you were not at home but I could wait here. You look nice." He said not answering why he was there, alone in her living room on a Friday night. 

"Thanks. Hmm, yeah, I was out. I was on a date, actually. With Harry." 

"Oh, I didn't know you two were hanging out." 

"Well, that was the first time, actually. But you didn't answer me what you're doing here. Did something happen?" 

Peter lowered his head and looked at his feet for a moment, looking really sad. 

"Gen and I broke up, and this time there's no turning back. She admitted that she had been cheating on me with an assistant professor in one of her classes since last semester. You believe it? She spent the whole summer with me while she had gone out with this guy several times before returning home, and now that she returned to college she decided it was time for me to know and for us to break up." 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Peter! But I'm sure she'll soon realize her mistake and will come back asking you to come back again. She always does." 

"No, Lara Jean, this time I'm the one who doesn't want it anymore, not after she's always been suspicious of me and fighting over why I went to parties without her, when I never did anything wrong while she was cheating on me." 

"I'm so sorry." 

"Me too. It's been 6 years, and I've always tried to do my best, even when she was mean to you, I always made excuses for her. You don't have to make a face, Covey, I always saw how she treated you. I'm not blind, but she was my girlfriend and I felt it was my duty to stay with her, even if I didn't agree with everything she did. Gen nunca foi uma pessoa fácil de lidar, mas eu sempre fiz o melhor que pude." 

"I understand. You were the first of each other in many ways, it is normal that you always try to stay on her side." 

"Yeah, but that's over now. Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to have to go home and have to talk to anyone." 

"Of course. Why don't you put on a movie while I change?" 

A few minutes later Lara Jean had changed her clothes into pajamas and they were both sitting on the couch with popcorn, a plate of cookies she had made the day before, and a bottle of wine. They kept eating and drinking while watching the movie in a comfortable silence. After two movies and a bottle of wine Lara Jean was ready to go to bed. She was going to get some blankets and pillows for Peter as he took her hand. 

“Can I stay with you, Covey? I promise I'll behave. Your couch is a bit small for me and you have a queen bed.” 

 

She wondered for a moment, thinking that maybe it was too much intimacy even for them, especially after she'd just returned from a date and he had ended a long term relationship, but Peter was making that puppy face for her, to which she could never say no when he looked at her like that. 

"Ok, Kavinsky. But only this time." 

It was impossible not to touch each other even in a queen bed. Peter was very big, and he had become much more muscular since joining the university's lacrosse team because of all the training and workout he did. During the night she woke up and Peter was hugging her, the two of them were spooning, and she couldn't help but think that the sensation of sleeping in his arms was even better than she had imagined for all those years. At that moment she didn't even think about the date she had with Harry, or on Gen, she just took the sensation of the warmth emanating from Peter's body as he held her until she fell back to sleep. 

The next morning she awoke with Peter's breath on her neck, his arms still around her, hugging her close. When she tried to move to get out of bed Peter awoke too, releasing her. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Covey. I must have been attracted by your smell during the night." 

"No problems. I'll just get out and do something for breakfast." 

"Thank you for letting me stay, Lara Jean." 

"You're welcome, Peter." 

 

\------------------------------------ 

In the next two weeks Lara Jean went on 3 more dates with Harry and she was really having fun with him. They even made out a little at the last date. And Peter was also hanging out the apartment a lot, having dinner with her and Chris several times a week, but there was no request to stay again. 

"If you're serious about not wanting to go back with Gen this time, I'm glad for you, Kavinsky. You've finally gotten rid of the devil, but I need to say that I just believe seeing, because it's only a matter of time until she starts calling you back like a puppy." Chris told Peter during one of their pizza nights at the apartment. 

"I know that, Chris, but I meant it when I said this time there's no turning back." 

Tonight were just the two of them and Lara Jean and Peter decided to get food in a Chinese restaurant near her building instead of asking for it to be delivered, so they could enjoy that the evening was beautiful to walk a little. When they were returning to the apartment with the food Peter's phone started ringing with message notifications. 

“Chris was right. Gen has been trying to talk to me again even if she is with another guy. She really believes I'm going to run back to her when she wants to.” 

Lara Jean was thinking about what to answer when she saw a scene that caught her eye. A guy who looks familiar to her was kissing a redhead girl she'd never seen, leaning against a car. 

"Hey, Peter, that's not Harry there, kissing that girl?" 

"Oh my God. Yes, it's him. What an asshole! He didn't go out on a date with you two days ago?" 

She just nodded, feeling utterly devastated. She really thought that Harry was a nice guy and that he was liking her. 

You want me to do something, Covey? I could beat the shit out of him for treating you like that." 

"No, I don't want you to do anything. Just go home before our dinner gets cold." 

"And what are you going to do about him?" 

"Nothing. I'll just ignore him from now on." 

A few hours, a lot of chinessa food and a few beers later, the two of them were lying on Lara Jean's couch watching a movie when Peter's phone started ringing with notifications from Gen's messages again, followed by Lara Jean's phone. 

"It's Harry. Asking if I want to go on a date again with him on Saturday. Do you believe that? What a douch!" 

"You know what, Covey, I just had a crazy idea but it could help both of us. I could finally get rid of Gen and make her realize that I don't want anything else with her, and you could give that idiot payback he deservs." 

"Ok... What idea did you have?" 

“We should date. Not really, fake date. Gen has several friends here at UVA who would tell her the news and Harry would see us together all the time. Besides, I'm sure Chris would be the first to make a point of saying that we're together close to Gen just to see her face.” 

"Hmm, I don't know, Peter. That sounds kind of crazy... We've been friends for a long time, no one would believe that." 

"You're kidding, Covey? Of course they would believe it.Gen mostly, she was always jealous of you.That's why she's always been so mean, because she wanted us to get away." 

"Seriously, Peter, I think you drank to many beers." 

"I'm serious, Lara Jean! Think about it, this is a great idea. Think about that dickhead's face when he sees us together, like boyfriend and girlfriend, instead of just friends. Wouldn't it be nice to give the payback?" 

"Maybe..." She was almost agreeing with his idea, but it was so strange to think of dating Peter as a lie when she'd spent so much of her life wanting to do it for real. 

"Come on, Covey, you know it's going to be fun. We've spent so much time together, I've slept in your bed already, we can even do it again if Chris starts to suspect something. And we will not tell anyone, of course. It will be our secret, like in Fight Club." 

"Ok, Kavinsky. Let's do this, but you better not even think about going back to Gen and making me look stupid." 

"You have a deal, Covey!" 

 

\------------------------------------ 

The next day Lara Jean and Peter were walking on campus when they saw Harry in the distance and Peter took her hand so they walked hand in hand. When Harry saw them he started walking toward them, not seeming to care that they were holding hands. Maybe he thought they did it because they were friends for long time, so Peter let go of her hand and put an arm around her shoulder. Harry was still a little far away, but he could see them very well as Peter pulled her to a stop and whispered to her. 

"Just go with me, Covey." 

And he bent down toward her and when she realized he was kissing her. One of his hands went to her waist and the other curled into her hair, holding her face in place for him and guiding the kiss. Her hands were instinctively into his arms, holding against him. She was lost in the kiss she'd imagined all through her teenage years when she heard a voice calling her name. 

"Lara Jean?" It was Harry, standing in front of them looking at the scene. "What is going on here?" 

He asked as if he was not doing the same with the redheaded girl the night before. 

"Oh, hey Harry. So, hmm..." 

"Hey, man." Peter said when he realized she didn't know what to say. "So I know you've been with Covey in a couple of dates over the last few weeks, but Lara Jean and I have decided we want to be together, you know? I'm sorry, man, but we've known each other a long time, and it was about time." 

"Oh, ok. Hmm, when were you going to tell me about it, Lara Jean?" 

"Well, I'm sorry, Harry, but I still haven't thought about it because it's all very new, but we've never had anything serious, have we? We were not even staying exclusive, were we?" She was dying to tell him what she had seen, but Peter had said that it would be better not to say anything or he would realize she was just giving him the payback, and that it would be worse if he only believed that she got another one without taking him into account. 

"I think so..." He replied innocently. 

"Okay, so now you know Covey and I are dating. We'd better go, Lara Jean, or we'll be late for class. Bye, man." Peter said, pulling her toward the next class building she would have. 

"Bye, Harry." And they were both gone before Harry could respond. 

"I saw Emilly, Gen's best friend, passing us by and staring, so I believe it was a total success, Covey." 

 

\------------------------------------ 

Apparently Peter was right and no one suspected their story. They decided to tell them that Peter had finally realized that the right person for him was Lara Jean, who had been with him for so long, when he and Gen were finally finished, and they started dating after a bit of insistence from him, since she was starting to date another guy when he realized he wanted to be with her. 

Harry's face, which didn't understand what had happened, every time he saw them walking hand in hand, hugging or kissing around the campus, was worth all the hard work she had to lie to everyone. 

"Finally, man, it was about time." Said Gabe, Peter's best friend and lacrosse's teammate, during a party in the fraternity where Peter lived. "Don't get me wrong, but it was about time you realized that you had a much better option on your side. And seriously, you were lucky that Largie wasn't dating anyone seriously, because I know several guys who just didn't try anything with her because we all thought that at some point you would realize your mistake." Largie was how Gabe had called her since the first time they met after one of the lacrosse games in which she went to watch Peter play. He found it very funny that her name sounded like "Large" when she was so small, and he was the biggest fan of her cookies after Peter. 

The whole situation was so ridiculous that not even Chris thought they might be lying. After all, no one expects two 20-year-old college students to fake date. But Chris certainly got one foot behind with Peter in the early days, making it clear that she would find a way to stop him if he returned to Gen and made Lara Jean suffer. She calmed down as the days passed by and Peter was at her apartment the whole time and never answered Gen's phone calls or answered her messages. 

"So, PK, is it tonight that you're going to start spending the night here?" Chris asked one night, a few weeks after they started with the fake dating thing, while the three were watching TV in the living room and eating the pasta that Lara Jean had made for dinner. 

Lara Jean nearly choked when she heard what her friend had said, fully understanding what she was implying. 

"Hmm, I don't know, Chris. Actually, I didn't come prepared for the night, I brought nothing with me." 

"We always have toothbrushes and spare bath towels, and it's not like you're going to need anything other than a T-shirt and boxer underwear to sleep on, right, LJ?" Chris replied pretending innocence. "I don't care if you stay, and it's not like you two are getting to know each other better or anything like that before you start spending the night, because you've known each other practically all your life." 

"Hmm..." Peter didn't know what to answer and the two looked at Lara Jean, Peter asking for help and Chris waiting for an answer. 

"Hmm, well, yeah, I think Chris's right. You can stay if you want, Peter." She said, not knowing what else she could do. 

"Ok." He said. "Then I think I'll stay." 

After everyone watched two more movies together, Peter asked for the towel and toothbrush that Chris had said and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

"Chris, what were you doing earlier, saying that Peter should start sleeping here?!" Lara Jean asked seriously to her friend. 

"It's about time you lost your V Card, LJ, and now that you're finally with Kavinsky it's the time. Even if you deny it, I know you've never done it before because you've always compared everyone else with PK, and of course, no one has ever been able to reach his parameter, but now you are with him and it is time for you to discover the good things in life." 

Lara Jean wouldn't admit it, but Chris was not wrong, she actually always compared the guys with whom she had dates with Peter. But the real nature of their relationship was not this, though Chris didn't know. 

"That's not how things work Chris. It's not because we're going to share a bed that we're going to have sex." 

"Well, at least it's a start. And if you need it, the condoms are in the bathroom." Chris answered walking toward her room, a knowing smile on her face. 

 

\------------------------------------ 

The first time they shared the bed, when Peter appeared without warning after discovering that Gen was cheating on him and that his relationship had ended, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt and he slept like that, so she didn't thought of no other part of his body touching hers but his arms. But this time he was in jeans and couldn't sleep like that, so he would have to stay in only his boxer briefs and T-shirt, which made her a little nervous when she realized that. 

Peter had gone straight to her room after the shower and was already lying on the bed scrolling his Instagram as she entered the room. 

"I'm going to take a shower, too, and I'll be right back." She said as she pulled her pajamas from the closet to head to the bathroom. 

''Ok. I'll be right here, Covey." He replied looking at her with a mischievous smile. 

Her pajamas were a pretty nightdress and a little too revealing to sleep sharing the bed with someone who was not her real boyfriend and he stared wide-eyed as she entered the room. 

"Chris said she'd be waiting for me to make sure I wouldn't wear one of my comfortable pajamas, which she says it should only be worn when you're depressed." She said rolling her eyes, explaining the choice of clothes, and Peter laughed, finding Chris's persistence very funny. 

"That's a nice nigthdress, and I like it." He said still laughing. "We can't deny, however, that Chris is really persistent." 

"Oh, you have no idea. When she puts something in her head, no one can takes it off." She replied digging under the covers next to Peter and realizing that he really was only in boxer briefs and T-shirt. 

"Usually I would sleep only in my boxer briefs, but I thought it best to keep the shirt on so it didn't make you uncomfortable. Maybe I'd better keep some shorts here or something, so I'll have what to wear when I stay the night, since something tells me that with Chris around, it will not be a only once kind of thing." 

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." She turned to turn off the bedside light beside her. "Good night, Peter." 

"Good night, Covey." 

And because the bed was not so big and Peter used so much space, she ended her head between his arm and his chest while he played with her hair. 

During the weeks when they were pretending to date they had become much more physical with each other, exchanging affection and kissing when someone was around, so this proximity didn't bother either of them. Lara Jean always found herself thinking that Peter was kissing even better than she could imagine and she was thinking just that when Peter turned in the bed, turning his body toward hers and wrapping an arm around her waist while his other hand still stroked her hair. 

"Hey, Lara Jean." He whispered into her hair, close to her ear. "Do you think that would be a bad idea if we did it for real?" 

"If we did what, Peter?" She whispered back, dictating the tone of the conversation. Neither of them wanted Chris to hear their conversation in the next room. 

"You know, if we dated for real. We already do pretty much everything a real couple would do and I know I like you more than just as a friend." 

That left Lara Jean breathless for a moment. She had been in love with Peter for so long and she had never expected anything like this to happen and that he might want to date her for real. 

"So, what do you think?" He asked a little tense, afraid of her response. 

Lara Jean then wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing her body closer to him, her chest pressing against his chest, her face closer to his. 

"I think that real dating should be easier than pretending, Kavinsky." She replied, her lips brushing over his and feeling him grin at her mouth and pulled her even closer, putting his mouth against hers. 

"Not just easier, Covey, but also a lot more fun and enjoyable, I can assure you that." 

As they kissed lying side by side, Lara Jean placed one of her legs over his hip and Peter brought the hand that was on her waist to her thigh. He started smoothing the soft skin of her thigh and began to rise, squeezing a little in her flesh, toward her nightgown. When he arrives at the hem he stops for a moment to see if it's okay to keep going. Lara Jean continued to kiss him intensely, keeping her body as close to his, so he decided to continue. 

He runs his hand over her ass and gives a slight squeeze, causing her to arch her body towards him, and he continues smoothing the waist, then the belly. When he arrives where should have the hem of a bra and he finds nothing there, he moans in her mouth and follows with his hand towards the breast. He then squeezes and massages her breast, running his thumb over her nipple all the time to make her aroused, and she moans in his mouth. 

"Peter..." She whispers, a little breathless. "I think now must be a good time to say I'm still a virgin." 

"I had my suspicions, Covey." He said kissing her ear, one hand still on her breast and the other in her hair. "Do you want me to stop? You just need to said the word to me and I'll stop, Lara Jean, any second." 

"No, I don't want you to stop. I just thought I should tell you." 

"OK. I'll take good care of you, Lara Jean. I'll make you feel great." 

And she moaned again as he bit her neck, then sucked in the same place, and he lowered his hand again, this time toward her panties, and he began to run his fingers through her opening over the fabric and she began to feel wet. 

She had felt something like this when she read some book with particularly sexy parts, but nothing like that before. The feeling of having Peter's hands touching her body was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. 

Suddenly Peter turned them on the bed, placing his body over hers, leaving her on her back on the mattress. He tried to soften the sounds she made by keeping his mouth on hers, kissing and biting her bottom lip, tongues dancing with each other. Lara Jean started pulling his shirt up, pulling it off, wanting to explore his body as well. 

Peter had well defined abs, muscular backs and arms. He had a really incredible body. And then, he stoops rolling her panties down her legs, pulling it off. She helped, pushing off in her legs with her feet, and then he pulled her nightdress off as well, leaving her naked beneath him. 

"Don't forget, if you want me to stop, I'll stop." He said against her lips and she just nodded, scratching his back with her nails to indicate he should keep going. 

And then he was sliding a finger inside her and she moaned, arcing her body toward him. He started with just one finger sliding in and out of her and his thumb tracing circles on her clit, and then he added another finger, making her moan even louder, calling his name. 

"I want you to get used to the feeling of having something inside you, since it's new to you." 

He kept fingering her for a while longer before taking his fingers away. 

"Why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly, making him smile at the needy voice she had at the moment. 

"Calm down, Covey, we're just getting started." He said with a smirk on his face and his eyes glittering. 

And then he started down her body, kissing her neck, then sucking her nipples one at a time, then moving toward her belly, where he kissed and nibbled. Finally, he placed his face between her legs, kissing and nibbling the inside of her thighs, and then his mouth was there, over her clit, licking in circles and sucking lightly. 

The feeling was so good that she had to cover her own mouth so Chris wouldn't hear her moans. 

And when she thought it could not improve, Peter began to slide his two fingers inside her again, one at a time, doing everything at once, finding out what made her feel good. 

"Oh my God, Peter." She whispered, making him smile contentedly again. "Please, don't stop." 

And he didn't stop. He continued until she had the first orgasm of her life, leaving her breathless. When she was still bewildered by the sensations, he moved toward the bedside table next to him where his wallet was, and picked up a condom and put it on. 

"I'll be as kind as possible, Lara Jean, but I can't promise you it will not hurt." 

"OK." She replied breathless looking at him and seeing him completely naked for the first time. And my God, he was really big! 

He settled between her legs and kissed her so intensely that it made her dizzy, and then began rubbing his dick out of the now really wet opening of hers, and gradually he stepped into her. Lara Jean gripped him tightly, clenching her nails against his back. When he was finally inside her, he stopped, giving her time to get used to it. The feeling was really a little strange and uncomfortable, and she couldn't deny that it hurt, but gradually the pain was passing and she was getting used to it. When she thought she could handle it, she lifted her hips toward him, and then Peter began to move. 

He started slowly, in and out, and then increased as she moved her hips toward him, creating a rhythm. 

"Oh, Lara Jean, you feel so good this way. So tight..." And he growled in her ear, biting her neck. 

"You feel so good too, Peter. So big." She moaned in response. 

And they began to accelerate the pace and Peter put one hand between them to stimulate her clit as he thrust against her, wanting to make her come again, and after a few minutes doing everything at once, he succeeded and made she come again, with him following behind, enjoying himself while he was inside her, feeling her walls tighten around his cock due to hers orgasm. 

"Oh my God, Covey. I think that was the best sex I ever had. You will end up being the death of me." He said breathlessly, holding her face in his hands, looking into her eyes and then kissing her deeply. 

"That was incredible, Peter. We will certainly do it again." 

 

\------------------------------------ 

The next morning Lara Jean woke with Peter hugging her around, his head on her chest. She looked beneath the covers and saw that the two of them were still naked and almost didn't believe that this had actually happened. Not only did they agree to turn the relationship they had been pretending for weeks into a real one, as she had lost her virginity (finally!) with Peter Kavinsky last night. 

When she put a hand in his hair she felt him begin to wake up. He started to stretch and took the hand that was at her waist over the covers and took it under the covers, touching skin with skin, caressing the sides of her body as he rubbed his face on her chest, heading toward the where he buried his nose, still with his eyes closed. 

"Hmm ... You smell so good. I always liked the coconut scent of your shampoo." He said in a husky, sexy voice of sleep. 

"You don't smell bad, either." She answered and barely recognized her own voice, which was still hoarse from sleep, but also from excitement. 

"You know, Covey, I wouldn't mind waking up like this every day." And he began to kiss her neck as he spoke. "Jesus, you don't even do anything and my body is already responding to you." 

And she understood what he was talking about when she felt his hardness against the side of her thigh. 

"I'd better get up and take a shower, because that was the only condom I had with me. I think it would be a good idea to leave a box of them here under warranty." He told her with a smile and a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he lifted and put on his boxer briefs and T-shirt and headed for the bathroom. 

While Peter was in the bath, Lara Jean decided to get up and make coffee for them. She put on a T-shirt and sweatpants, made a hight bun in her hair and headed toward her little kitchen. It was still early, so she didn't expect to find Chris there, but she was wrong. 

"Good morning sunshine!" Chris said to her with a knowing smile on her face. 

"Oh, good morning, Chris. I thought you were still asleep." 

"I wish I could, but I have a class in the morning today. So, was it my impression or did I hear some animated sounds coming from your room last night? Please tell me that you and Peter were not just telling jokes..." 

Lara Jean felt her face turn red as if she were on fire, and turned toward the coffeemaker, not to look Chris in the eye, and that gave her. 

"Oh my God, LJ! You did, didn't you?" Chris looked more excited than Lara Jean herself with the news. "I knew Kavinsky had understood my point." She said, laughing. 

"Shhh, Chris! He is in the bathroom. We talk about it latter." 

"OK. But I'll want all the details, LJ. Don't try to hide anything." 

"Oh my God..." Lara Jean whispered softly. 

And later when there were only the two of them in the apartment she had to tell Chris everything about her night, except for the part where they agreed to actually date, since nobody knew it was not real, and Chris spared no questions, she wanted know everything. 

"So he made you come?" She asked naturally, a glass of wine in her hand. 

"Yes." She replied simply, ashamed to be having this conversation. "Twice." She added in a whisper. 

"Oh, fuck! In your first time?! It doesn't surprise me why my cousin always kept him around." She laughed. "Is he big?" 

"Chris, this is private business!" 

"Oh, come on, LJ?! He is, isn't he? That kid is a giant, he must have a big dick." 

"I will not talk about it." 

"Now that you're no longer a virgin, you need to start opening up a little more and stop being so puritan, LJ. Besides, with Peter here all the time I'm sure you're going to fuck like rabbits and I'm not going to spare your ears anymore, now that they're not so innocent anymore. Get ready to have conversations with Chris for those over 17." 

"Oh, God... Was not that the over 17 version? 

And Chris laughed more eagerly as she finished her wine. 

 

\------------------------------------ 

 

Peter wasn't joking about the box of condoms. He actually bought one to leave in her room, inside the drawer on the nightstand, and said he also bought one to leave in his own room. 

"We can sleep there sometimes, when Chris is at home or when she has company. What's more, the walls in my room are thicker than your own. We can make all the noise we want and nobody will hear." He said as he pulled the box out of his backpack. 

And Chris, too, wasn't wrong about them having sex all the time. Every time they were together they couldn't get their hands off each other. They had sex almost every night except when Peter was very tired from training or a game, but the next morning he would wake her up with wet kisses on the neck and a hand inside her panties, arousing her and leaving her wet, ready for him. 

Peter started teaching new things to Lara Jean, as the afternoon they were in his bedroom watching a movie and they began to caress each other when she had an idea. She hadn't even made oral sex on him yet, and he'd always made her feel so good when he did it, but she didn't know how to do it. She decided that the best option would be to get instructions from him, so she climbed into him, who was lying on the bed, and the two of them began to make out. She pulled his shirt up so he would take it off, and began to going down kissing his chest and then his abs. When she reached the waistband of his sweatpants, she stopped and looked up at his face, chin resting against the lower part of his defined abs. 

"I want to try something new for myself, but I don't know how, so you'll have to teach me. OK?" She said it and ran her hand over his hardness through his pants, so he knew what she was talking about, and he just nodded, lifting his hips so she could pull down his pants and boxer briefs, leaving him naked beneath her. 

She looked at him once more before catching his cock in her hand, and he stared at her with longing in his eyes, his lips half-parted in anticipation. And then she touched her lips to his tip, opening her mouth and bringing him inside. 

"Oh, Covey..." He whispered with admiration and lust, bringing a hand to her hair to help guide her moves. "You, hmm... you can lick the tip a bit, and with the hand you make up and down moves, so you can suck a little too, lightly." He said and he was already hoarse. 

She did as she was told, licking, sucking lightly, making moves with her hands. And then she felt his legs begin to stiffen beneath her and his hand that was guiding her moves began to tighten in her hair, causing the moves to become faster and deeper, and his hips began to push toward her face. She knew he was close when he started to growl like he did when he was about to cum inside her. 

"Lara Jean, if you don't want me to come it in your mouth, you'd better stop now, or I will not be able to control myself." He said in a very husky, deep voice. 

And she decided to keep going, she wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel every time he gave her an orgasm just the same. She didn't know what to expect when she felt the warm, slimy liquid in her mouth. 

Ew, ew, ew... The feeling was strange for sure, but it was worth it when she looked into his face and he was looking at her with admiration in his eyes, and something else she couldn't yet identify. 

"How was it?" She asked shily. 

"Oh God! This was blowing mind." 

"Seriously?" 

"Absolutely. Now come here, you deserve a reward for it. I'm going to make you feel so good that you're going to shout my name, Covey." 

And she crawled toward him, with a shy but sexy smile on her face. 

 

\------------------------------------ 

The first time they said "I love you", though, had nothing to do with sex. 

They were at a post-game party, where their team had won after Peter scored the last point of the game. They were drinking beer, laughing and talking to friends, when Lara Jean said she would bake cookies for Peter and his friends the next day as a prize for winning the game. "That's why I love you." He said hugging her and kissing her hair. 

Neither of them had ever said "I love you" before, and she froze for a moment. 

"Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear when he realized she froze against him and she nodded. 

"I love you too." She whispered back, looking into his eyes and standing up on tiptoe to give a kiss to his lips and she felt him smiling against her lips. 

 

\------------------------------------ 

Lara Jean's family loved it when Peter was at their house for dinner for the first time as her boyfriend, and no longer as a friend. Just as Peter's mother and brother were also very happy to receive Lara Jean. 

"Finally!" Said Kitty, the youngest of the Covey sisters. She always loved Peter. "I had already given up hope, thinking you two idiots would never do that. And you're the worst, Peter. Having spent so much time dating that bitch while my sister was in love with you since midle school." 

"Kitty!" Lara Jean said, drawing her sister's attention. She had never told Peter that she had always been in love with him. 

"What?! I'm just telling the truth, LJ. Everyone in this house knew it." And Lara Jean's father and stepmother Trina, just nodded, smiling at her. 

"Well, I guess I was a little dumb, really." Peter said, amused by the situation. "Unfortunately I can't go back in time, but I can do the right things from now on." 

"That's good, Kavinsky, cause I'm watching you." Kitty said, making everyone laugh. 

 

\------------------------------------ 

Not everything in their relationship was perfect, of course. They kept arguing over the same things they were discussing when they were friends, about whom it was time to choose the movie, as well as discussing new things that only a couple could argue about, such as when Peter became jealous of some of the Lara Jens' study partners who was particularly attentive to her, and when some cheerleader threw herself upon Peter. But at the end of the day they always made up, usually in bed, and he wouldn't stop until she was moaning and calling his name and he was sure that everything was forgotten. 

Peter spent so much time in Lara Jean's apartment that he was practically living with her. So they decided that for the last year of college he would leave the fraternity and move in with her and Chris, but in a slightly larger apartment, since what they lived at the moment had no space to his things. 

They spent the summer looking for apartments near the campus that could accommodate all three and that had a reasonable price, that their parents could pay for, and two weeks before the Senior Year began, the three moved to the new apartment, which was in the corner of their favorite restaurant. 

They decided that the following year, after they graduated from college, they would continue in the UVA, Peter would do his masters in Marketing and Lara Jean would go to business school (one day she would have her own bakery), which was practically guaranteed that they would get in, since they would be alumni. The two already had internships in sight that would allow them to pay rent for a smaller apartment, just for the two of them, since Chris decided she would go to an Arts school on the East Coast. 

When they think that in just one year of dating they were already living together and planning a future for after college everything seemed to be happening very fast, but not really. The years of friendship that came before that relationship allowed them to know one another better than anyone else. 

Lara Jean always knew that Peter was a big baby when he got sick, since it was she who went to his house after school to take homework for him because Gen refused to risk get any virus he might be passing. And Peter knew that Lara Jean was always bossy when she was nervous or anxious about something. 

"I can not believe we have an apartment just for the two of us." Peter said as they lay in their bed the first night they spent in the apartment they rented together, after they had spent the day undoing boxes and arranging things. 

Lara Jean was already lying on her back, her eyes closed. 

"And I can't believe we've been able to finish almost everything. Tomorrow we'll put our clothes in the closet and then it's all set." 

"Hey..." He said, so she would look at him. "Come here." And he opened his arms so that she lay partially on him, her face between his neck and his shoulder, and a leg hanging over his hip. "I think we should test and find out if those walls are thick or if some neighbor is going to complain about having us here." 

"And how do you intend to do that?" She asked, pretending to be innocent. 

"You know exactly how, babe." He answered, squeezing her butt and turning to stand over her. 

They began to kiss, biting and sucking each other's lips, Peter's hands sliding into her clothes, and her hands pulling off his shirt scratching at his back, the way made him growl low in his throat. When the two of them were completely naked, Peter started down her body, kissing everywhere until he found the spot he wanted, between her legs, where he began to lick and suck, making her moan more and more loud. Now that they didn't share the apartment with anyone else, they no longer had to muffle the sounds they made during sex. 

"Oh my God, Peter! This is so good, babe!" She moaned loudly. "Please, do not stop!" 

And he didn't stop. He continued to till make her cum, calling out his name and whimpering. And then he climbed up again by her body, took a condom from the box that was already in the drawer of the bedside table and turned them on the bed, leaving her on top, to ride him. He knew that was her favorite position. 

"Oh, babe, you feel so deep this way. You're so big, it feels so good." She said as she rided and rided on him. 

"You feel so good, babe. So tight. Keep this way." He said to her, growling loudly. 

And she kept going up and down faster and faster with his help, until he turned them back on the bed. He put a hand between them, where their bodies met, and began to rub her clit in circles. With the other hand he leaned on the mattress and started to get in and out of her as fast and hard as he could, because he knew that this was how she liked it the most, and that was how it made her lose her senses. 

"Oh... Yeah, babe, yeah!" She began to whimper, almost screaming. "Don't stop! OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod!" 

And then she started to cum, her walls tightening around him, the way he liked, and the feeling made him to cum as well. 

They were both panting, Peter still lying on top of her, still inside her, and her arms were around his neck, eyes closed. 

"I have a feeling that things will only get better and better for us, Covey." He said almost breathlessly, and gave a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you, Lara Jean." 

"I love you too, Peter Kavinsky." She replied smiling at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I didn't forget the sequel I promised from my other work, but I had this idea in my head and wanted to write about it.  
> I hope you like it! And also, this gives you an idea of what I was talking about when I said that the sequel from The One would have more "adult things"...  
> Please leave your feedback in the comments. They always inspire me to try to write more and better.  
> See you soon!  
> Beijos ;*


End file.
